Cat and Mouse
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Naruto seems different, What happens to get him to talk again? NaruSasu oneshot.


**This is my first FanFiction I'm proud of myself for finishing it. I was inspired when I woke up this morning it just kind of played through my mind and then I couldn't just let a good idea go to waste! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer-as much as I would like to I do not own Naruto or any characters in any way.

Pairing-NaruSasu,KakaIru

Rating-M

* * *

Cat and mouse

* * *

As usual Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi to show up at the bridge.

But today wasn't quite the same as all the other days.

Usually Naruto was bugging Sakura about going on a date with him or complaining about how long they would have to wait for Kakashi. And usually Sakura would be talking to herself or with Naruto about how they would scold Kakashi when he arrived with one of his ridiculous stories of helping old ladies cross the street.

Today Naruto was silent not a single sound was heard from him all day. All he was doing was staring eyes glazed over into space slightly squinting and pouting slightly obviously he was thinking about something...hard.

"YO!" Kakashi had just shown up -oddly with Iruka- and noticing the tension in the air looked at his three students "What are you doing Naruto?"

"hn"

Shocked everyone stared him as if he was crazy even Sasuke was staring open mouthed. Naruto always gave a straight answer. Never had he used Sasukes trademark 'I-could-care-less' grunt.

Finally recovering from shock Sakura took the opportunity.  
"Naruto...what's wrong you never say 'hn' even Sasuke..."  
She stopped noticing something even weirder.

Naruto was blushing! Impossible!

_**Why was he blushing at the mention of Sasukes name?**_Sakura thought

Then it clicked Naruto must like Sasuke!

Sakura didn't care, after Naruto had dragged Sasuke back unconscious with a nasty bruise covering the span of his stomach. She had realized that he was gay a few months after being back in Konoha.

She decided to get Naruto out of his trance and get him moving.

Leaning over and whispering in Narutos ear she said "if you want him you're going to have to come get him."

Then without warning she turned around. She Grabbed Sasukes arm and started running into the forest. Before Naruto realized what he was doing he was chasing after Sakura in a mad dash to get Sasuke.

-

Kakashi had recovered while Sakura was talking and was now leaning against the rail of the bridge reading Icha Icha Paradise .

Iruka however was standing where he was jaw to the floor. He had never seen Naruto like this. Obviously annoyed Iruka wasn't doing anything he got up putting his book away while pulling his mask down. He took Irukas face in his hand and kissed him fully. Satisfied that Iruka was recovering and kissing back pulled up his mask and started reading again.

When Naruto caught up with Sakura he grabbed Sasukes arm pulling him away and ran the other way. Sakura was smiling to herself while running after Naruto deciding she was going to make this a little game.

Almost immediately after Sakura had gotten Sasuke back Naruto had tackled them to the ground. Once the dust settled she could see Naruto had landed on top of the other and both were panting hard. Naruto recovered faster than Sasuke and sat up and was now straddling him.

Sakura was smiling to herself as she walked away giving the boys their privacy. Once she arrived back at the bridge though she thought she was going to pass out all she could see was Iruka and Kakashi kissing violently in her opinion. She decided she had enough gay men for one day and headed home.

Once Sasuke had caught his breath he realized he couldn't move. Lifting himself and propping himself up on his elbows he looked at the object keeping him from moving.

His face turned bright red upon onyx eyes landing on deep blue eyes "N..Naruto wh..what are 

you doing?"

"Sasuke...I...I love you." Naruto had been waiting for the perfect moment to say his and decided that he would never get the chance if he didn't say it now.

"...Wh-mph" he was stopped by a pair surprisingly soft lips crashing upon his own.

It was as if someone had paralyzed him. His brain stopped functioning for a few seconds until he realized it was Naruto who was kissing him and he racked his brain for any reason to why he was then he remembered him saying he loved him and when he was on the path to saying he loved the other back was when the blonde kissed him.

After a minute of thinking he started to react and kiss back. Sliding his eyes closed he felt a tongue slide greedily across his bottom lip.

Naruto was annoyed that Sasuke was ignoring his tongue an decided instead to slide his cold hands under Sasukes shirt and draw circles on his chest with his fingers. With this Sasuke gasped as goose bumps took over his skin and Naruto took advantage of the opening sliding his tongue in and fought with Sasukes tongue for dominance.

Naruto having won the fight took Sasukes shirt off exposing his pale muscled torso running his hands up and dragging his fingernails back down to play with the button of the shorts he could feel the raven haired boy shudder under him.

Sasuke was definitely weak now he could feel Narutos tongue explore every inch of his mouth then his shirt came off with breaking the kiss-how? He didn't know-then he felts cold fingers and nails that he knew would leave marks. His shorts were beginning to get tighter as did Narutos he could feel both of them growing and rubbing making both boys moan slightly.

After getting Narutos shirt off Sasuke had sat up and was now kneeling with Naruto straddling him and grinding their hips and groin together making the boys moan louder progressively. Just as they were about to shed the rest of their clothes they were stopped by a chuckle nearby in a tree.

Kakashi had told Iruka they needed to find the boys because it was getting late. So they set off into the woods.

"Shhh...what's that sound?" Kakashi had stopped moving and was listening intently.

"I don't hear anything" Iruka didn't know what his lover was talking about.

"Lets go..."

They moved toward the noise that was becoming more and more apparent to Iruka they reached a clearing and in the middle of it there were two boys furiously making out like it was their life source hands tracing taut muscles and clothes strewn everywhere.

"So this is where the noise was coming from..." Kakashi was chuckling a bit loudly

"moans...?" Iruka wasn't sure what to do after all he had just been doing the same thing to Kakashi a few minutes before.

All of a sudden the two boys stopped moving sitting there still attached by the mouth, hands everywhere but not moving.

"They must have heard me" Kakashi was saying as he jumped down from the tree he was in and walked out into the clearing with his signature

"YO!" flicking two fingers form his forehead in a greeting.

"AGH! Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here!?"

"calm down Naruto I'm sorry Iruka and I are bothering you but it's late you'll get sick if you stay out here any longer"

"hn" Sasuke had removed Naruto from his lap and was currently looking for his clothes

"Naruto!? What did you do to my shirt dobe??" Sasuke was holding up a dark blue shirt that had been ripped in to pieces

"oh..he he that well you see I got kind of excited and didn't know any other easy way to get it off you." Naruto was blushing again.

"Let's go you two. Pack your things for tomorrow we have a mission meet at the front gate at 7 AM"

"yes pervert"

"well it seems Naruto back to normal that's good to see." Iruka had been silent the whole time until now and Naruto barely noticed him

"oh Iruka sensei! We should get ramen when I return from my mission your treat!" and with that Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran toward the Uchiha complex.

"by the way dobe...I love you too" Sasuke finally had a chance to tell him once they had slowed to a walk

Naruto smiled foxily to which Sasuke backed away a little almost scared. Then without warning he jumped Sasuke in the middle of the street straddling him once again he leaned down pressing their chests together and kissed him roughly following said kiss he trailed soft kisses down his jaw sucking on his earlobe making a moan sneak past Sasukes lips.

"Naru...Naruto s..stop not now. L..later"

"hmmm" Naruto was occupying Sasukes neck sucked and nibbling while running his fingers through soft raven black hair

"Naruto..."

"hnn...fine" he breathed into Sasukes neck

They got up and walked started walking again Naruto had his hand still in the shorter boys hair. They both knew they would be in for a long night…

owari

* * *

**Read and review. Let me know what you think constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
